deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Beowulf vs Hercules
Beowulf, the Anglo-Saxon hero with the strength of 30 men in the grip of his hands vs Hercules, son of Zeus, completed 12 "impossible" tasks...WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Hercules brings to the fight Beowulf strike back with Edges Long Range: Even, Both are using very strong bows, bascially the same weapon Mid Range: Beowulf, '''Nægling is descibed as being the greatest sword in the world, that aside a sword is more veratile than an a club. '''Short Range: Even. While I believe Beowulf would be stronger, that's not the issue, There both using bare hands that alone is even. Special: Beowulf, 'While both are weilding deadly weapons, Beowulfs sword can cleave through nearly anything, While Hercules Arrow has to actully get hit an exposed area to kill, Additionaly Beowulf could protect himself with his sheild.'' '''Armor: Hercules, Almost nothing can get through the Skin of the Nemean Lion, while the Sword of the Giant may be able to get through, it would be the only weapon of his that could. Battle The scene opens up on thin mountain range. Hercules is walking along a path with his club slung over his shoulder. Beowulf appears from over a small ridge on the range. Seeing each other, Hercules pulls out his bow, and sends and arrow at Beowulf. Putting his sheild up, the arrow bounces harmlessly off it. Trying agains with the same results, Hercules draws his Hydra blood arrow and shots it. Again blocking it, Beowulf seems to think nothing of it, but vapors begin to rise from the ground. The vapors alone casue his skin to burn. Dropping his shield in pain, he draws his own bow. Hercules is now charging him with his club raised. Beowulf shots but is shocked to see it bounce off Hercules should. Shooting one last shot, which also fails, he picks up his sword. Hercules bares down on Beowulf and swings his club with all him might. Beowulf dodges just in time to avoid being hit but the stone beneth him shatters. Looking on in shock at the strength of his opponent, he quickly recovers and swing his sword at Hercules back, only for it to bounce off the Nemean lion skin. Hercules taking advantage of Beowulf's shock he swings his club at him. This time he cathes Beowulf in the center chest, sending him flying, knocking his sword out of his hands. Flying quiet a distance he skids along the stone and rolls part way off a cliff. Grabbing the ledge, he holds on and see's a small ledge below he drops down to it and starts working his way back around to where he started. Hercules walks to the edge club rasied to finish off his opponent. He finds nothing and looks confused, he is sure that he didn't fall. He looks over the edge and sees the ledge. Jumping down he follows it to find Beowulf. Beowulf has made it back to his starting point and takes up the Sword of the Giant to replace his lost Nægling. Hearing rocks falling behind him he lloks to see Hercules hot on his trail. Heart pounding he charges Hercules, sword held high over his head. Hercules matches his foe and rasies his club. Beowulf swings his sword, cutting through Hercules club and cutting the Lion skin, and drawing blood. Now it's Hercules turn to look shocked, he's never seen anything pirece the Nemean lion's hide. Now the hide is hanging loose, most of it's cut completly off with a second swing from the Giants sword. Beowulf swings the sword again cutting deep into the cliff face. Seeing the power of the Ancient weapon, Hercules reliezes he needs a different tatic to deal with this new event. He runs up a narrow cliff face path, while Beowulf works to free the sword, it only takes a second but it's enough to gain a decent lead. Beowulf follows Hercules up the narrow path, The large sword making it hard to trek easily. Hercules get's off the path and locates as large boulder. Beowulf comes around the the path looking around. He looks up to see Hercules getting ready to throw a giant boulder to crush him. Knowing he won't be able swing his sword in time he drops it and catches the giant rock. Hercules is surprised to see him catch it, but isn't in enough shock to not react. As Beowulf throws the boulder Hercules lands a and solid punch on Beowulfs face. It's not enough to seriosuly hurt him but enough to stun him. Using this chance Hercules gets behind Beowulf and wraps both of his arms around him and trys to crush him with his godly strength. Soon Hercules reliezes somthing is wrong. His grip is losening, he begins to see his amrs beig forced open. Beowulf is not only matching his strength but exceeding it. Beowulf breaks his grip and throws his own punch hard in Hercules stomach. Doubeling over in pain he turns his back to his foe. Rushing forward Beowulf grabs Hercules head. Grabbing Beowuld arms Hercules stuggles with his opponent. Wrapping his arm arounf Hercules neck and placing a hand on top of his head. Hercules is now hammering at Beowulfs arms with his fists. Beowulf jerks and with a sickening crack Hercules stops moving. As his oppoents body goes limp Beowuld lets goes and drops Hercules to the ground, his eyes still open. Beowulf bends over and picks up his foes body and rasies it high over his head. With Hercules limp body held high Beowulf walks over to the ledge and looks into a bottomless pit, Shouting in victory he throughs Hercules broken body far out into the pit and watches it disapear into darkness. picking up The Sword of th Giant he rasies it high shouting loudly in victory. WINNER: Beowulf Opinons I'm honastly shocked at the out come. While I was pulling for Beowulf I was certain that Hercules would of been at least the intail favorite. The general points for Beowulf's strength of 30 men in his hands out weighed Hercules 10. The Sword of the Gaint was also a big factor as well, it's ability to cleve thru Grendals mother, seems to indicate that virtully nothing can stop it. Category:Blog posts